Lips of An Angel
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: Two years after following separated paths, they face each other again... How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yeah this is probably the last thing I should do right now: post another story. I have very few chapters written for this but I had promised **_SweetSaS_** that I would post this today. Today's her 18th birthday so everybody go wish her 'Happy Birthday'. Love you girl. Hope you like your present. I don't know when updates for this will happen since I have a lot of stuff to do and 'Facing Grave Danger' is my top priority, despite not getting any reviews. Review, please!(_Is it just me or I only post stories on my friend's birthdates?)_

**Lips of an Angel**

**By**

**AlexandraKhayman**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story.

**Summary: **Two years after following separated paths, they face each other again… How will they react?

**Chapter 1  
**

"_Andros?" – Her voice came, to interrupt this awful memory, which was becoming clearer on his mind. He opened his eyes and sighed. She got closer and leaned in the balcony, near him._

"_What are you thinking about?" – She asked._

"_My sister, Karone. The last time I saw her was in that park, way over there." – Then he took a break – "Something tells me I'm really close to finding her."_

_She put her arms around him and said – "I hope you're right. Come on."_

_He put the locket back where it belonged; around his neck. He turned his back to the park and followed her back to the Megaship. While they were walking, her hand went up to his shoulder._

"Andros?"

He opened his eyes and sighed. She walked to him and her arms wrapped themselves around his body – "You got me worried when I woke up and you weren't there… are you okay?"

He stepped out off her embrace and turned around, so he was now facing her – "Yeah… I just needed to catch some fresh air."

"You could have written a note, you know?" – She said, with a little smile – "If you had, I wouldn't have got so worried and wouldn't have looked for you everywhere…"

He touched her cheek – "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She smiled again – "Relax… I found you, everything's okay now."

He gave her a brief grin, but then the same sad look he had moments before took over his face again. He turned his back to her and stared at the place where, a year before, the Megaship (that had been his home for years) had took off, to disappear on the horizon and never to come back again.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" – She asked, after a while.

"When they left, I said that my home was here, on KO-35. But, let's face it… I spent almost two years flying alone in the ship, only speaking with DECA. Then, I met them… and they become my best of friends. Along with Zhane, of course, but he was asleep back then. When I saved my sister, when we saved Earth and the rest of the Universe… it was teamwork, you know?"

She nodded and Andros kept speaking – "They taught me the meaning of 'teamwork'. I had always thought that I would be able to do everything by myself but I was wrong. And they were patient enough to get to know me. I do miss them a lot!" – Andros paused before going on – "Now, I wonder if KO-35 is really my home…"

"Listen," – she reached for his hand – "When I was little, my mother always told me that home was where your heart is. So, what does your heart tell you? That is what you have to question, if you want to live here or if you want to go back to Earth… that is what you have to question."

They fell back in silence for what it seemed hours and then she proposed – "Why don't we go visit them, sometime?"

"We won't be able to afford a trip for a long time… you know that!" – He said, a bitter tone emerging from his voice.

"Andros…" – She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear – "You'll find another job soon, I'm sure you will. And, in a year, I'll graduate and I'll find a part time job, so that I can attend college and, at the same time, I get some money for us." – She got closer to him – "Please, stop thinking about this?"

"Okay… I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"I promise." – Andros assured her, with a smile.

"Perfect then! Oh… I have to hurry. My parents are waiting for me." – She kissed his lips, briefly, and walked away.

Andros stood there, quiet, for a minute, before turning around and watch her leave. Halfway, she turned back – "Oh, and Andros…"

"Yeah?"

"Last night was the most perfect moment of my life…" – She said – "Thank you!"

He walked to her and looked deep in her eyes before kissing her passionately – "There's nothing to thank for… nothing to thank for."

She smiled and hugged him. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her. She was a little smaller than he was, so her head was resting in his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat, as the night before.

"I love you, Andros." – She whispered and he kissed her again. After a few minutes, she pulled back from the embrace and said, "I really must go now."

Andros nodded and she started walking away again.

"Valerie…" – He called. She turned around and he asked her what he had been willing to ask for a long time – "Would you come live with me, on Earth?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story._

_**bRaInWaVe**_ _- I'm really glad you liked it. Here's some more. This soon enough? (Sorry, but school had been screwing me up)_

_**PR.Etincelle **- Here's is Ashley. As you can see, she's a little busy and she can't really go and take Stripey from my brilliant Valerie... Sorry about that, mate._

_**SweetSaS** - I just used the girl in the video. In here, Valerie is indeed much more beautiful than that girl. She's perfect. I totally love her (my first OC caracther...). I'm glad you liked your birthday present and you're welcome. I love you too._

_**Challon86** - Here it is. The update. -smiles- I hope you like it. This is what's happening in Earth... _

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang twice.

"I'm coming!" – Ashley shouted, running downstairs, with a pair of black high heels on her hand. She was wearing a black dress above the knee and her hair was up in a ponytail. When she reached the end of the stairs, she put the shoes on and ran to the door.

"Who's it?"

"It's me, Cassie."

Ashley opened the door – "Come in, Cass. I'm almost ready."

"Wow Ash. You look great."

Ashley blushed a little – Thanks. You look great too. TJ will be stunned."

The former Pink Ranger was wearing a mini skirt, also black, and a pink top. Her long black hair was pushed up in a half ponytail and she had braided some streaks that fell from the half ponytail. She was also wearing a pair of black high heels.

"You think? Maybe he will finally get the hint and ask me out…"

"I'm sure he will." – Ashley said, with a smile.

"And you and Carlos?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Come on, Ash, you've been dating for almost a year, since we…" – Cassie stopped talking abruptly and blushed.

"It's okay. You can say…"

"Since we left KO-35."

Ashley sighed and waved to Cassie, for them to go back upstairs. When they reached her room, she headed to the closet and took off her jacket.

"Ok, we've been dating for a long time... what's about that?"

"Have you guys slept together yet?"

"Almost." – Ashley whispered.

"How do you 'almost' sleep with someone?"

"Well, the night after our graduation, we were on his room and he had already taken my blouse and so but, when he reached for my skirt something hit me and I told him to stop…"

Cassie walked to her – "And he?"

"He stopped, of course, Cassie… and never made another move since then. I told him I wasn't ready."

"And are you, now?"

"I don't know… and I don't want to think about it."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's over now… Believe me, that part of my life… is over." – Ashley undo the ponytail and brushed her hair, repeating – "It's over."

Cassie looked at her best friend deep in the eyes and knew that she was lying, but she didn't want to argue that, so she said nothing,

"Let's get going?" – Ashley asked, a few minutes later.

"Yeah, they're waiting for us." – Cassie smiled.

They came downstairs, looked in the mirror one more time and left the house.

----

"Carlos, do you feel like dancing a little bit?" – Ashley asked, grinning at Cassie.

"Oh, no… Come on Ash! You know I hate to dance…" – He whined.

Ashley grabbed his arm, saying, "Don't be such a baby… Come on!"

He had to let himself go with her and they left TJ and Cassie, fighting to control their laughter at Carlos annoyed face. The beautiful Korean girl was tapping her nails on the table, waiting for her former leader to say something but he appeared to be miles away from there.

"Uh… I'm going to get a soda. You want something?" – She stood up.

"No, no, thanks. I'm fine." – He answered.

She picked her soda, paid the barman and searched for Ashley and Carlos on the dance floor, but didn't find them anywhere – _"They're probably making out somewhere."_ – She concluded and returned to the table where TJ was waiting.

"It appears that Ash and Carlos left… Let's go, I'll walk you home." – He said.

"Oh, okay." – She grabbed her purse and they left the bar.

They walked until Cassie's house in silence. Despite being May, it was a cold night and she was freezing, TJ took off his jacket and gave it to her - "Here… I don't want you to become an ice cube."

"Thanks..." – She said, smiling.

They reached her apartment and she searched for her keys and opened the door. She threw her purse to the nearest chair and took off the jacket. She handled it to TJ, who was still in the doorstep.

"Here. Thanks Teej. Can I offer you a drink or something to eat?" – She asked.

"Oh, no, thanks. I think I should get going… it is getting late." – He refused and put his jacket back on. Just then, something fell from his pocket and both of them leaned down to catch it. Their eyes met for a brief second and Cassie felt a shiver on her spine. When TJ reached to grab his keys, he touched her hand and it was like a ray of electricity passed through them. They stood there for a minute, with his hand on hers but then reality hit TJ and a little voice on his mind said – _"Get out of there!"_

He stood up and helped her do the same. TJ held her hand for a little longer before taking his keys off her hand. "Thanks." – He whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I better go…" – He pointed to the exit.

"Yeah. It's better…" – She said, in a low tone – "Goodnight. Oh... and thanks for walking me home."

"You're welcome." – He waved her goodbye and she closed the door. Cassie stood there a minute, wondering about what could just have happened if they stood in that situation for just a few more seconds. Then, she went to the kitchen, prepared herself some hot chocolate and sat on the couch, turning on the TV – _"Maybe, there's something interesting passing, something that is worth watching…"_ – She thought.

There was nothing interesting, not even a movie that was worth watching, so she turned off the TV and started thinking about how useless that evening had been… Cassie started thinking about how lonely she had been feeling for the last couple of months. Everybody she knew had a boyfriend or had an occasional date, once in a while. She was always at home or at the bar where she sang at the weekends… always lonely. She had been really depressed the last couple of days and she had left Ashley's house, that night, wishing that it could be different from the others…

"You're so stupid Cassie… like he would ask you out!" – She muttered, some tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, the doorbell came to rescue her from those disturbing thoughts. She got up and went open the door. When she saw who was knocking, Cassie got very surprised.

"TJ? Something happened?"

"No, no, it's just that… may I?" – He asked.

"Sure, sure, come on in. I was just chilling…" – She let him enter the house and closed the door – "I'm going to prepare you some hot chocolate…"

"You don't need to bother…"

"I don't." – She smiled – "Sit down… I'll be right back."

"Thanks." – TJ took off his jacket and sat on the couch. Five minutes later, Cassie was back, with two mugs filled up with hot chocolate.

"Here... I hope it is the way you like it." – She added, handling him the mug.

"I'm sure it is; thank you." – TJ reached for the mug and drank a little.

Cassie sat beside him and drank a little bit too. They stood there for a while in silence, when she broke the ice – "Something happened?"

"No. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come here this late. I just…"

"You just…" – She tried to get him to speak.

"I needed to tell you something." – TJ put down the mug on the table that was in front of the couch.

"Shoot!" – She said, putting down her mug too and pushing her knees to her chest.

"Cassie, I… I… I've been thinking for a while and I've come to a conclusion."

"You're worrying me…"

"I started having feelings for you but I was stupid enough to try to hide them. However, I cannot do it anymore. I felt electricity hitting me when I reached for my keys, before…. But, I understand if you don't feel the same, you probably don't, but I just had to..."

"Shush, stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop it! You're being silly." – She smiled.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. That doesn't make any sense."

"Excuse-me? I'm here, confessing my feelings and you tell me that this doesn't make any sense?" – TJ stood up – "I was right, this was a mistake. I better go."

He was about to leave the room when Cassie grabbed his arm – "Wait, Teej, you misunderstood me."

"Did I? I think you were very clear…"

"I feel the same way. You were being silly by saying that I don't, because I do. Ever since our Ranger time."

TJ turned to her and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't clear or that I made you think I didn't like you… because I do, Teej. I really do!"

----

Somewhere else, Ashley had just fallen asleep on Carlos' arms. They had left the bar a little before TJ and Cassie and had been making out in Carlos car for while until the moment when he pointed that they could go to his house. Ashley had gotten a little nervous, but Carlos had made her feel so comfortable and, without any pressure, he had taken her to his room.

They had been kissing for a while when things started to get more intense. Ashley had pondered to ask him to stop but she decided just to relax, let her fears and anxiety go away.

Now, a couple of hours later, she had just fallen asleep. Carlos ran his fingers up and down her arm, feeling the softness of her bare skin.

"Thanks, Ashley." – He whispered – "You made this the most perfect evening… thank you. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story._

_**Astro Yellow - **You're SO totally right. What the hell is wrong with us? A/A Rocks! (just not in this story... hehe) Thanks for the review. Here's some more._

_**SweetSaS - **You can babble all you want, fine with me! Here's some more. Sorry that took so long, but school has been killing me. It will be over by the end of this week, so I'll start to write for this again and I hope that updates will be more frequent. Hope you like this chapter too._

_**Challon86 - **Thanks for the compliment, it meant a lot to me. Hope you still like it. Here's more._

_**bRaInWaVe - **Well, this is all a little messed up, but don't worry... it will get even worse! Hehe. Thanks for the review. Here's some more._

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 3**

Andros was sitting on his office, trying to focus on the work he had to do. He had started this new job at NASADA a few weeks before and he couldn't be more thankful to Valerie's father. Despite of hating the former Red Ranger, Alastor had talked to the chairman of NASADA, convinced him to give Andros that job. Finally, he was able to get the necessary amount of money to pay to Alastor what he owed him.

When he and Valerie had moved to Earth, six months before, they had needed some money to settle down, buy a house and hang on the first months and Alastor had lend them that money. Andros was looking forward to pay that debt as fast as possible and be the one to pay everything in that house. Alastor had hated him ever since he had asked Valerie to move in with him and Andros didn't want to owe him nothing, not even half a dollar. The emperor of KO-35 couldn't stand the fact that his baby girl (_"Well, Valerie is seventeen years old, almost eighteen…"_ – Andros thought) was going to move out, to go live with him. In addition, she was going to move to another planet; this had made Alastor even more furious but somehow Valerie was able to persuade him, and three months later, they were having a goodbye party at the Emperor's residence.

Now, months later, Andros was working again, Valerie was attending Angel Grove's High School and her graduation was getting closer and closer… their life was straightening up.

He opened the top drawer of his desk and took a little box: Valerie's eighteen birthday was also getting closer and closer. It was only a week away now and he had been worried for ages, trying to find the perfect gift. Then, a few days before, when he was going home, he stopped at a jewellery store and saw this amazing bracelet in the display. It was made of silver and, on the inside; Andros had asked the jeweller to write the date and her name. _"I just hope she likes it…"_ – He thought.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." – He said, putting the box back on the drawer.

"Mr. Karovan, you have a phone call on line 3. Someone called TJ." – His secretary, informed him.

"Thanks, Danielle. Oh, and please, call me Andros…" – He asked, with a smile. The girl was about the same age as he was; it was ridiculous to be calling him 'Mr Karovan'.

"Sure. You're welcome, Andros." – She smiled too and left the room, closing the door behind her. She remained there for a minute, thinking about his name. _"Andros… I've heard this name somewhere…."_

Andros reached for the phone – "Hey Teej!" – He greeted.

"Hey Andros. So, you're back on Earth, uh?" – TJ's voice sounded on the speaker.

"Yeah. I've been here for six months now, but I only got the job a few weeks ago, that's why I only called you yesterday. What's up? How's everything?"

"Everything's great. Cassie and me, we have been dating for almost a year now. I'm going to ask her to come live with me… I just need the perfect timing. Maybe, on our one year anniversary… And you?"

"Well, I spent one year on KO-35 working but then there were some troubles on the company I was working for and I left. After being unemployed for three months, I decided to come to Earth, see if I could settle down here, find a job, a house and so on."

"Good, man. Look, why don't you come by for dinner? Maybe tomorrow? We have a lot to catch up with. I'll invite Ashley and Carlos and we spend a nice evening?"

Andros took a while to answer – "I don't know TJ…"

"What's wrong? Is because I mentioned Ashley?" – The former Blue Ranger wasn't stupid.

"I haven't spoken or seen her for almost two years now… and I still don't know if I'm ready to do it."

"Oh Andros come on… you broke up back then, when you stayed. Shouldn't you be over her by now?"

"There's another thing too…"

"What?"

"I didn't come to Earth alone."

"Karone came with you? Well, that is great; we thought she was still on Terra Venture. How is she?"

"No, Teej, it wasn't Karone." – Andros took a break before going on – "I'm engaged."

"What's the big deal about it? Don't you know the news?"

"Which news?" – Andros asked.

"Carlos and Ashley… they're together too."

"They are?" – Somehow, his heart skipped a beat. – "But still, I would prefer to catch with them some other time, okay?"

"Okay. No problem. However, come by tomorrow? I'll explain the situation to Cassie and she'll agree to only have you guys for dinner. Of course I want you to bring… uh, what's her name?"

Andros laughed – "Valerie. Her name's Valerie."

"Well, tell her that tomorrow she won't have to cook your dinner. I'll do it!" – TJ joked.

"You? Well, maybe we're not going. I don't want to get any type of food poisoning!"

"Ahaha, very funny stripey boy. Perhaps you just gave me an idea. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! What time should we arrive?"

"About 8 o'clock is fine for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. See you then."

"See you." – TJ said and they hung up.

Andros stared at the phone for a while after the call was ended, thinking about how he had felt when TJ had mentioned Ashley and Carlos.

"_Why __did I feel that way? I love Valerie, not Ashley. That chapter of my life is over. I just... got surprised, that was it!"_ – He thought.

Then, he turned his attention back to his work, stating – "That must be it!"

----

"I'm home!" – Andros said, closing the door and throwing his keys to the table.

"Living room!" – was Valerie's answer.

Andros smiled. She was finally going to meet some of his friends, the ones he kept talking about all the time. She had insisted to meet them as soon as possible and Andros could guess her reaction when she got to know that she was going to be introduced to them.

"You came home earlier today!" – She said, happily, lifting her head up from the books and notebooks that filled the table.

"Yeah, I got all over that stuff faster. And you? What subject is today?"

"Biology. This is easy too. My top favourite, you know…"

Andros smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got up. He passed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You shouldn't study this much…" – He advised.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I need to study really hard as my exams are getting closer. I need to pass to be able to get a job and attend college at the same time. I don't want to explore you, Andros…"

"Shh, don't be silly!" – He said, kissing her again. Then, he whispered – "Time to take a break."

Andros lifted her off the ground and carried her to the couch. Valerie's laughter echoed in the room, when he settled her down on the couch and continued kissing her neck softly, hitting his knee on the floor when he knelt beside the couch.

"That must have hurt!" – She commented.

"I don't mind…"

"Neither do I." – Valerie smiled – "I would stay here, but I really must study, Andros." She tried to get up but he didn't allow her to.

"Come on, don't be childish… Let me get up!"

"Okay, okay…" – He let her get up and when she direct to the kitchen to get something to drink he spoke again – "That way, you won't get to know the news…"

Valerie's head appeared back on the doorway – "Which news?"

"Oh, no, no… Don't you have to study?" – Andros said, smiling, innocently to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, with a glass of apple juice on her hand and sat back on the table, looking at her notes about DNA and chromosomes and genetic evolution.

Andros crawled to the couch and rubbed his knee - "Well, the news is that, as far as I'm concerned, tomorrow's night there's not going to be any studying!"

"What?" – She turned to him. – "Why?"

"Because we're going out to dinner… at TJ's."

"Really?" – Valerie got up again and sat back on the couch, near her boyfriend. – "You finally talked to them?"

"Well, not them, just Teej. You remember him, right? The Blue Ranger, the tallest guy... dark skin and former Red Turbo Ranger? The one who was on command when we found the rebels on that deserted planet?"

"Yeah, I remember him. But why did you only talked to him?"

Andros sighed and took a deep breath – "There's something you must know, V…"

She reached for his hand – "And that is…"

"I was dating the Yellow Ranger, Ashley, when they left KO-35. We broke up back then and I haven't spoken to her ever since… And I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her again."

Valerie leaned her face down, trying to understand what he had just said – "Wait, no, V. Please… listen to me. It is just… weird, you know. Seeing her again, it will bring me memories… but that has nothing to do with the present. My present and most important of all, my future is with you Valerie…. I love you!"

Andros lifted her hand, kissed it and repeated – "I love you."

She looked back at him and stroked his cheek – "I'm sorry. I don't have the right to say like this... It was just that…" – She hugged him tight, saying - "I don't wanna lose you!"

"You won't… Don't worry, you won't!" – He hugged her back – "I promise."

----

Danielle was sitting at her house, waiting for the phone to ring. When it finally rang, she jumped and hurried to get it.

"Yes?"

"Danielle? It's Ashley. Carlos said you called and you wanted to talk to me. Something happened?"

"Yeah. Ashley, I have something to tell you. Can we have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Sure. I only get off classes at 2 pm… is it okay with you?"

"Yes. It's fine. See you at Luigi's?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow….Dani?"

"Yes?"

"Is it anything serious?"

"No... Don't worry, Ashley." – She answered – "See you tomorrow."

They hung up and Danielle sat on the nearest chair. When she had arrived home, she had looked at the picture hanging on one of the walls. It had been on her graduation. Standing next to her was a girl, dressed in yellow, both of them proudly showing their diplomas. Around the other girl's neck, was a pendent with a gem that she had never seen before. A pendent that had been given to that girl by her ex-boyfriend, which Danielle had found out later that was originally from another planet – some weird stuff about a space colony – and had stayed there after saving Earth. The girl had told her the name of that boyfriend… Andros.

"How am I going to tell you this, Ash?" – Danielle wondered. They had become great friends in their senior year and remained great friends nowadays. Ashley had trusted her with her great secret… the love that she had left on that planet, the piece of her heart that had been missing since then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story._

_**Destiny45 - **Well, thank you for all the compliments. I'm glad you like the story._

_**bRaInWaVe - **Here's Ashley's reaction... And I won't hurt Valerie.. she's my first OC caracther, I can't do that to her. She's supposed to be perfect._

_**Mita427 - **Here it is..._

_**Challon86 - **I like Valerie too. She's a great girl. Of course he still feels a little something for Ashley (I'm not that evil)... but things will happen. Glad you like it. Thank You!_

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 4**

Ashley was pacing back and forth on the bus station. Every ten seconds she looked at her watch – "1.50 pm… damn bus!"

She was going to meet her great friend Danielle and she was supposed to be at Luigi's, the restaurant where they used to hang out every weekend during their first year of college, at 2.30pm. They haven't seen in each for almost two months now and Danni's voice at the phone, the night before, had worried Ashley.

"_She was sounding weird… __Something must have happened."_ – Ashley had been wondering since they had hung up the phone what had it been. Danielle was an unpreoccupied girl most of the time and she had never seen her that way. Well, nowadays they didn't see each other a lot because since she had quitted college and found a job, Ashley didn't have the chance to meet her as frequently as they usually did.

Finally, the bus arrived and Ashley took a seat, wondering about what would be so urgent to them to have to meet that day.

**(About half an hour later)**

Danielle grabbed her purse and stood up. She arranged everything on her desk and knocked on the door of Andros' office.

"Yes?"

She opened the door – "I'm going to go out to have lunch now, Andros. Is it okay?"

"Of course. Take your time."

"You're not going to take a break too?"

"No. I have some stuff to finish. I'll have to get out earlier today so I'm just going to skip lunch. Enjoy your break, Danielle."

"Thanks. I'll be back by 3.30pm."

"Perfect then. I have some contracts that I need to review with you, later. You go now and have fun; we'll discuss it afterwards."

She nodded and closed the door. She held her coat and walked out of the building. On her way to the place where she was going to meet Ashley, she kept thinking about how she was going to tell her friend that the love that had been missing for almost two years now was back on Earth. _"She's going to freak out... she'll want to see him!"_ – She concluded.

She arrived Luigi's and waited for about ten minutes before Ashley appeared, running.

"Oh, Dani, I'm sorry. Damn bus!" – Ashley apologized.

"No problem, Ash. I just arrived too."

"Let's have lunch?"

"Sure. Let's go. I called here yesterday and made a reservation. You know how this place is always full at lunch time."

Ashley nodded and they got in the restaurant. The waiter pointed them their table and gave them the menu. They ordered and, after a few minutes of casual talking, Ashley tried to get Danielle to speak.

"So, you said you had something to tell me… What is it, Dani?"

She took a deep breathe and searched for the right words to say it – "Well Ashley, I told you I had a new job, right?"

"Yeah, at NASADA. You said you were going to be the secretary of some new guy that was going to come… something like that." – Ashley answered, with a quizzical look – "Why?"

"I met that guy, my new boss, a few weeks ago but something happened yesterday that got me thinking…"

Ashley smiled – "Oh… something between you and him?"

"No!" – It was getting harder and harder to say it – "He told me to call him for is first name yesterday. And Ash…. His name is Andros."

Ashley froze at the sound of his name and, when the waiter brought their food, she quickly started eating, not saying even a word.

"Ash?" – Danielle asked – "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" – Ashley looked up and she could see some tears in her eyes – "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Hey…" – She reached for her hand – "I know that maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, but I had to tell you…"

"It's good that you did. It's just that… after all this time, I thought I had forgotten him but, when you said that he was here, it was like my heart just skipped a beat."

"I understand… it's normal. You never forget your first love."

"But it was almost two years ago… and I'm with Carlos now."

Danielle nodded and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. When they were ordering their deserts, Ashley couldn't resist any longer and asked her some questions.

"So, he's your boss?"

"Yeah, He returned a few months ago, I guess, but he only started working there a couple of weeks ago."

"And, do you know if he came here… alone?"

Danielle sighed – "I don't know, but Ash, please, don't…"

"I need to see him… Just see him. No talk. Can I go with you?" – Ashley asked – "Please?"

"And why do you want to go? Do you think that it's going to do you any good?" – Danielle confronted her – "Ashley, you need to pass it honey… Enjoy your present, your future with Carlos… Move on. It's better for you. I hate to be the one telling you this and you know I love you but... he's already moved on."

Ashley bit her lip and nodded – "You're right."

"Now, I must go. Call me if you need anything okay? No matter what time it is, call me!"

"Okay. Thank you Danielle."

"You're welcome sweetie."

They hugged each other and Danielle left the restaurant. Ashley sat down again and sighed. She played with the pendent of the necklace that Andros had given her for a while, trying to figure out what to do.

**(A few hours later, at NASADA)**

"Well, everything seems to be fine with the contracts…"

"Yes, Danielle. I guess that this is it for today. I informed you earlier that I had to leave a little sooner today, right?"

"Yes. But, can I leave earlier too? I had some stuff I would like to do and if you don't have any more work for me today…"

"Oh, sure. It's all finished for today; you can go take care of your stuff."

"Thank you Andros. See you tomorrow."

Andros smiled to her and went back to his office, to grab his keys and jacket when his cell phone started ringing. He saw his girlfriend's name on the screen and smiled.

"Hey honey."

On the other side of the line, Valerie's voice sounded – "Andros! I'm freaking out. I don't have anything good enough to wear later…"

"Don't be silly. You can wear just a pair of jeans and a sweater, which is good enough." – Andros sighed. She had been like this since she had woken up that morning, thinking that she, somehow, was in a lower level than him and had to prove her value – "Valerie, sweetie, I told you tons of times this morning that it's just a casual dinner."

"What if they don't like me?"

"_Here we go again…"_ – Andros thought – "Look, I'm going home now. Give me just fifteen minutes to get there and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

They hung up and Andros got his keys and walked to his car. When he opened the door of their house, he was able to hear a sigh of relief.

"Finally, you're home!"

"I told you it would just take me fifteen minutes. I came flying." – He said, throwing his keys and jacket to the nearest chair. She kissed him briefly on the lips and dragged him upstairs to their room.

"Whoa... What happened here?"

The place they used to call 'bed' had disappeared. It was now an amount of jeans, skirts, sweaters, tops… resuming, it was an amount of clothes.

"All this... And you say you don't have anything to wear?"

"Come on, Andros, stop teasing. This is really important."

"I know it is important. But you know what else is important to me?" – He asked.

"What?"

"Sleep… I like to sleep on my very comfortable bed, with you near me, my arms wrapped around your waist. And, this way, we'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

Valerie pouted and turned her back to him, looking at the pile of clothes.

Andros laughed and went behind her, pulling her hair to the side, kissing her neck.

"You look sexy when you pout, did you know it?" – He whispered.

"Shut up!" – She muttered, trying to control her laughter. He was really irresistible. How many times had she wondered why had he chose her, with all the girls, from KO-35 that were after him. She still had that fear, after almost two years, of losing him, especially now that they were on Earth.

"Come here, V… I have something to show you…"

"What is that?" – She asked, curious.

He led her to his closet – "Close your eyes and give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just do what I say… You'll love it."

She closed her eyes and he held and hand, directing it to something that was inside his closet – "You're not thinking that I'm going to wear something that is yours, are you?"

He laughed and made her touch something very soft. "What's this Andros?"

Not answering, he took her hand down and she felt something that seemed like a skirt or so.

"You can open your eyes now." – He whispered, near her ear.

When she opened her eyes, she saw an amazing black dress hanging on the closet. It was spaghetti strapped, above the knee and it had some beautiful red applications.

"Wow… Andros, I...I…" – She was so amazed with it she could barely speak.

"So, you like it?" – He asked.

"It's beautiful. I love it!" – She turned to him and hugged him – "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I still think you'd look gorgeous with just some ripped jeans and a simple sweater, you know?" – He said – "But I wanted to make tonight even more special…"

----

"Cassie, honey, could you give me a hand here, please?" – TJ shouted.

She ran downstairs and passed through the kitchen – "Hmm… it smells good. What are you cooking?"

"Lemon chicken… Could you take the wine out of the refrigerator?"

"Sure." – She took it to the table that was already set and lighted the candles.

"They should be here any minute now." – TJ warned.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, don't worry. Try not to burn our dinner."

"Ahahah, very funny, Miss Chan." – TJ replied.

She opened the door and a big smile took over her face – "Andros!"

"Hey Cassie. How are you?"

"I'm great. And you? Come in. We were waiting."

Andros entered their house, not letting go of Valerie's hand, who he could sense that was about to freak out with the nerves she was feeling. They got into the living room and TJ joined them.

"Hey Andros!" – They shook hands and shared a little embrace.

"Guys... Let me introduce you: this is Valerie, my girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story._

_**Challon86 - **Here's their reaction... and a surprise. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you still like it. Haven't seen you in a while... Miss ya!_

_**Mita427 - **Hehe, she's is a nice girl. Really nice. Here's some more, sorry about the delay but I was away. Hope you like it._

_**Destiny45 - **Hehe, thanks. Here's some more._

_**bRaInWaVe - **Here it is, as asked. Hope you still like it. And thanks for all the support. This chapter is dedicated to you. -smiles-_

_**Ghostwriter - **Thanks._

**A/N:** Well people, this is the last chapter I have ready to post. I'll try to write more as soon as my inspiration arrives. Forgive me and don't forget to leave a review... that may inspire me.

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Valerie. I'm TJ. It's very nice to meet you." – TJ stepped forward and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too" – She replied.

"And I'm Cassie. I happen to be this guy's girlfriend, but I still don't know how… Sometimes he's so pissy. Like today's dinner… If you have heard him complaining... Jeez!" – Cassie said, with a smile.

Valerie smiled too, letting a little bit of the tension go away – "It's great finally meeting you guys… I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really? Andros has been talking about us?" – TJ asked, with a questioning look – "I bet he told you we were a bunch of idiots."

"As if…" – Andros interrupted him – "She's not going to tell you TJ, you can stop right there. What if you start serving us your famous dinner? I'm starving."

"Sure. You can take a seat. The best chicken you've ever eaten is on the way."

Andros choked in his own laughter and, still holding Valerie's hand, followed Cassie to the dining room. A few moments later, TJ came back with a tray on his hands.

"You cooked this?" – Andros asked, surprised.

"That's right, Mister. Made all by myself."

"Excuse-me!" – Cassie interrupted – "Made all by _yourself_? You got be kidding me!"

TJ blushed and turned to their guests – "Well, she helped a little…"

They all laughed and, the first part of the dinner passed quickly, as they were telling some stories about their time as Rangers and so, about how Andros was back then and how different he was now.

"I don't know how you did it, Valerie, but I'm really glad you did… He's changed a lot since last time we met." – Cassie confessed, when both the girls were on the kitchen, taking care of the desserts.

She blushed at Cassie's compliment – "Well, I did nothing. When we started dating he started acting like this and I never complained."

Cassie smiled – "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks." – Valerie blushed once again – "Cassie… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure... shoot!"

"This may look a little jealous or something, but I just need to know it… Did Andros and that other girl that was also a Ranger…"

"Ashley. Her name is Ashley."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know her name." – She apologized – "Anyways… were they really close?"

Cassie sighed and decided to tell Valerie the truth – "As much as it hurts me to say it to you, because I've noticed that you really love him… yes, Valerie, they were really, really close. Ashley was the only person with who Andros opened himself, during our time as Rangers. With all that happened in his childhood, losing Karone, and then thinking that Zhane was gone too… Andros suffered a lot and Ashley was his salvation."

Valerie swallowed the lump on her throat – "Thank you Cassie. I'm sorry to be asking you this, but I really needed to know."

"Hey, no problem. Be my guest." – Cassie reached for her hand – "Look, since you're new here, what about we have lunch one of these days? Just girls! That way, we could have a real talk and it wouldn't be in TJ's kitchen, whispering for them not to hear…" – She smiled.

"Sure. Here, I'll give you my number and our address." –Valerie wrote it down on a paper and handled it to Cassie.

"Hey girls? What about those deserts?" – TJ asked, from the dining room.

"Coming!" – Cassie answered.

"They must be conspiracing against us… I bet!"

Andros laughed and sat back on his chair – "So, I can see that you finally settled down... with Cassie, I mean."

"Yeah man. She's the woman of my life, I'm sure." – TJ said, proudly.

"Well, congratulations!" – Andros said, with a grin.

"And I can see that you settled down too…"

Andros took a little box of his pocket and showed it to TJ – "Tonight." – He said.

TJ opened the little box to reveal a little platinum ring with a shiny diamond on it – "Oh my…"

"Yes. I had thought about proposing on her eighteenth birthday but I realized I can't wait no longer…"

TJ gave the box back to Andros and said – "You're taking the right decision… she's a great girl and she's perfect for you."

"Thanks man."

In that moment, the girls returned with the deserts – "Finally!" – TJ complained.

"Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson! Would you stop complaining?" – Cassie snapped.

Andros and Valerie laughed, TJ tried to excuse himself and the rest of the evening was spent calmly.

A couple of hours later, Andros, that had been the whole evening with his arm around Valerie's shoulders, trying to give her some confidence, got up and said – "Well, it's getting late. We better go, honey."

"Sure." – She said and got up – "May I just use your bathroom for a moment?"

"But of course. It's the third door on the right." – Cassie explained.

When Valerie left them, Cassie turned to Andros and said – "I really have to ask you something Andros."

"What is it?"

"Is she always so shy, so afraid?"

Andros sighed – "Yeah. You can't imagine those last minutes in our house before coming here… she was totally freaking out. She kept saying she's not good enough for me, that she was going to embarrass me in front of you and stuff like that. I don't know why…"

"She'll surpass it. It's normal. She had never been on Earth before, had she?" – TJ asked.

"No." – Andros answered – "Do you think that that is why she is like this?"

"Yeah. Just give her some time. And if we hang out more, she will get used to us and she'll be fine."

"I hope so. Sometimes I think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Living here, I mean… I dragged her out of her home…"

Just then, Valerie returned from the bathroom – "I'm ready. Shall we go?"

They said goodbye – "Good luck for tonight man." – TJ whispered to Andros, at the doorway.

**(Somewhere else)**

Ashley was curled up in her bed with Carlos sleeping at her side. She had spent the rest of the day thinking about her conversation with her friend, Danielle.

She couldn't control the need she had of seeing Andros so she had gone to NASADA at the end of the afternoon and had waited in front of it for Andros to leave.

After about half an hour, she had seen him. His long striped hair was shining at the sun, pulled up in a ponytail. He seemed to be a little thinner than the last time they had seen each other and also seemed to have been working out.

Ashley closed her eyes, harder, trying to erase that image from her memory. _"You're with Carlos now… Forget him. He only made you suffer. Take Danielle's words and move on."_ – She thought to herself.

However, somewhere deep down her, a little voice was telling her that she couldn't. She still loved Andros.

"_It's too late now… too late."_

**(Somewhere else)**

The trip back home was silent. When they arrived and Andros opened the door, Valerie got in and took off her shoes – "Finally! These shoes were killing me."

Andros grinned and threw the keys to the table – "So, what did you think?"

"I really liked them. They seemed nice." – Valerie said, at the same time she started going upstairs.

"Hey honey…" – Andros called – "Are you forgetting the mess that is our room?"

"Oh damn… " – She cursed – "I'm going to clean it. Give me just five minutes."

Andros followed her and when she was beginning to carry the clothes back to the closet, he took them off her hands and pulled her to him – "Leave it…"

"Andros…" – She whispered, while he was tracing soft kisses on her neck – "Where are we going to sleep?"

He lifted her up and carried her to the guest room – "Here." – He had her sit down on the bed and took of his sweater. He sat beside her and kissed her deeply, passionately, as his hands went up and down her back.

She pulled back after a while, looking deep in his eyes – "Thank you for this evening. It meant a lot to me."

Andros nodded and took a little box from his pocket – "Maybe this is not the right moment…"

Valerie looked down – "Andros, what's that?" – She gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't know if I ever told you that you mean the world to me. When I met you, I regained something I had lost long ago and that I thought that was lost forever..." – He opened the little box revealing the platinum ring – "Will you marry me, Valerie Savrinn?"

She stared at him, shocked, for a moment, before answering – "Yes." – She threw her arms around his neck, making them both fall to the floor – "Yes."

Andros kissed her again – "You just made me the happiest man alive, in the whole Universe."

She laughed - "You're crazy, did you know it?"

"Yeah…" – Andros answered – "Crazy about you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PRiS. I only own Valerie (She's mine) and a part of the idea for this story.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. Here's the new chapter, TOTALLY DEDICATED TO **Challon86.** -smiles-

_**bRaInWaVe - **You would like to read more and you ARE GOING to read more. Here it is. I'm sorry for the long wait but this just wouldn't come out. Hope yuou like it. Take it as a be-lated birthday present? -smiles-_

_**Mita427 - **I'm sorry about that proposal thing, but well, I'm not much of a romantic I guess. Glad you like it still. Here's next chapter._

_**Destiny45 - **Yeah, well infortunately you are right, my dear. Heartbreak in this story is the keyword. I just haven't decided yet who's heart is going to be broken. Thanks for the review. Here's some more._

_**SweetSaS** - Don't worry about the late review. This was a late and lauzy update too but as I've said to you, I've been more focused on other stuff. Hope you still like it, anyways. Love you too! -smiles-_

_**Challon86 - **This chapter just exists entirely because of you. Today you made me write and about two and a half hours later, it was ready. Thank you, so dearly. You're the best girl! LY! Oh, and here's Ashley's reaction... Don't kill me?_

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 6**

When Andros woke up the next morning, he found Valerie gone. He rubbed his eyes and got up, walking slowly to their bedroom. There, he saw her already dressed, cleaning the mess, putting her clothes back into the closet.

"Morning sleepy." – She greeted, not turning to him.

"Morning." – Andros approached her and kissed her forehead.

"I saw you sleeping so peacefully that I didn't dare to wake you up." – She said smiling – "But I guess you're late for work."

"What?" – He asked, panicking. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table – "Oh my god, it's 8.00am. Dammit!" – He rushed to the bathroom.

Valerie giggled – "I called Danielle, saying that you were going to arrive a little late."

Andros' head appeared back in the doorway – "AHA! So you were teasing me!"

She grinned – "Sort of…"

Andros shook his head and went back to the bathroom, getting ready to work. While he was there, she finished putting the clothes back in the closet and stopped in front of the mirror, taking a look of herself. When he walked out, he found her looking at the mirror, with a sad expression.

"Andros?" – She called.

"Yes, honey?" – He asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Andros looked at her, surprised with that question – "Of course not, why would I?"

"Because I'm way fatter than I was before." – She said.

"No, you're not!" – He said, reaching behind her, wrapping his arms around her – "You're beautiful."

"I'm talking serious here." – She complained, getting out of his embrace.

"Me too. V… Look at me. You are not fat. Not in a million years." – He touched her face – "I mean it."

She nodded and he kissed her – "I love you just the way you are. It wouldn't matter if you were indeed fat. I would still love you."

He hugged her, whispering to her ear – "I love you."

She pulled back and said – "You better get ready for work. Or they'll fire you."

Andros smiled – "You're right. You know what… what about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I must study. I skipped it yesterday and I need to catch up." – She said.

"Oh okay… so, I'll cook. I'll prepare something for us, when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. I'll spend the whole day, after school, at the library. I'll only arrive at… 7.30pm?"

"Great then." – Andros nodded – "I'll be here by then too."

"You're spoiling me, you know?" – She asked, as she grabbed her books and purse and was walking out the room, as she was too a little late for school.

Andros smiled to her – "I know… I'm a spoiler!"

----

"Hello?"

"Hey Cass. It's Ashley."

"Oh, hi Ash… Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm okay." – She answered, despite the grieve tone on her voice. "Look, I know I've been a little apart of you guys lately, but college has been keeping me really busy."

"It's fine. I've been caught up by my job too. I was contacted a few months ago by a manager that saw me performing in the bar one night and he's been so active on getting me to act in other places that I barely have time to spend with TJ…"

Ashley smiled briefly on the other side of the line. She was indeed very happy that her friend was achieving her childhood dream but it couldn't erase the sadness and the regret that had taken over her mind since the day before. "I'm glad to hear it, Cassie. I really am. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I really hope everything goes fine So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, actually… I just called to see if you were all right, since I've been completely absent the last month and to ask you if you wanted to go out this afternoon? We could go to the mall, see some shops, and catch up with the whole talking…?"

"This afternoon? Yeah, fine by me… You're sounding weird, Ash, did something happen?" – Cassie asked. She wasn't stupid and she had noticed a different, gloomy tone on her friend's voice. Ashley swallowed the lump on her throat _"Come on, it's Cassie that you're talking to… you can tell her!"_

"I saw Andros yesterday." – She confessed. On the other side of the line, Cassie's eyes widened in surprise. How? TJ had explained to her that they were not inviting Carlos and Ashley over for dinner too because Andros had personally asked him not too, since he wasn't ready to see Ashley so soon and with Valerie and all. Now her best friend was telling her that she had seen him, the day before.

"Ash…"

"So, it's 3pm fine with you? We can meet in front of that shop you like to go, the shoe one?"

Cassie sighed – "Sure. I'll be there."

Hours later, Ashley arrived the said shop to find that Cassie was already there, waiting for her. They hugged each other and spent most part of the afternoon just shopping. Cassie bought a watch to offer TJ on their one-year anniversary, that was coming soon, and Ashley just bought some clothes. They decided to grab a bite at the sandwich shop on the top floor and sat on a table, after having ordered.

"So, Ash…" – Cassie started, forcing her to talk about the subject she had been avoiding the whole afternoon.

Ashley sighed and tapped her fingers on the table – "You remember my friend Danielle?"

"The one that was in our class in our senior year? Yes."

"Yes. Well, she was also my colleague in my first year of college but she dropped school a while later and got a job. We don't see each other as often as we did but she called me two days ago, saying she had something to tell me."

Cassie was getting a little nervous. Ashley was a great friend of hers, almost like her sister, and she didn't like to lie to her, but she had already realized that Andros was still an issue. Despite being with Carlos, Ashley still felt a very strong bound with the stripey boy and the fact that he was engaged to another girl wasn't going to help.

Ashley went on talking – "We met yesterday, for lunch, and she told me that Andros was her new boss. She is his secretary, at NASADA. I didn't know he was back on Earth…"

"Ash…" – Cassie sighed. She had to tell her the truth – "I knew."

"What?"

"Last night, Andros had dinner with us, at TJ's house. I didn't tell you anything because TJ asked me not to. Andros told him that he wasn't ready to see you again yet. Because of your history, you know…"

"I went to NASADA yesterday's afternoon and waited until he came out. I had to see him, Cass."

"You have to let go. He has moved on and you should move on too. Otherwise, you'll be getting hurt again. Wasn't enough the way you suffered for him back then?"

"He moved on too?" – Ashley asked, warily.

"Yes." – Cassie took a deep breathe – "He's engaged to this girl, Valerie and she moved to Earth with him."

Ashley quickly closed her eyes, as if she could just ignore Cassie's last words. But deep down, she knew she couldn't. Andros, _her _stripey had broken up with her but she still loved him and now he had another girl. Cassie touched her hand – "Hey, Ash…"

"I still love him…" – She whispered, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come out. "After all this time, I still love him…"

"Come on, Ashley... as your friend, I have to ask you to forget this. Leave him be. Straighten up your life. You can't live forever attached to your past. You have to take a step forward, into the future."

Ashley nodded. She took a deep breathe and decided what she was going to do. She got up after a few minutes.

"Thanks a lot, Cassie. I know what I'm going to do."

She got up to – "Where are you going?" – She asked, as the former Yellow Ranger said goodbye to her and started quickly to walk away from there.

"I'm going to do something I should have done long ago. I'll call you later." – Was her only answer. As she was walking out of the mall, her cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby." – Carlos voiced sounded.

"Oh, hi Carlos." – She greeted back, nervously.

"Where are you?"

"I came to the mall with Cassie. You?"

"I just finished soccer practise and got home. I thought you'd be here and I was thinking about taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Oh." – She said, absently, and she waved her hand to get a cab to stop. She opened the door and got in – "Look sweetie, I have a thing to do now and I don't know when I'll be ready. DO you mind if we re-schedule it for tomorrow?"

"Oh okay… Do you want me to come and pick you up anywhere?"

"No, thanks dear. I'll go home as soon as I finish this. Don't worry about me."

"Okay then. Bye bye. Love you!"

"Bye bye. Love you too" – Ashley answered, closing the door of the cab and hanging up the phone.

"Where do you want to go Miss?"

Ashley looked to the driver. "NASADA please. As fast as you can."

"You're in a hurry, uh?" – The driver commented as he turned the ignition back on.

She smiled – "Yes. I have a person to conquer back."

She hadn't fight for Andros back then, when he had decided to stay on KO-35 but she was going to fight him now, even thought it might have been a little too late. Andros worthed it.

"_Let's see if he really loves that Valerie that much…"_


End file.
